


Tuesday Nights

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Summary: Tuesday nights are Hermione and Severus’s favourite night of the week.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 51





	Tuesday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Adelarchersnape for her beta work, to HikoriChan for modding and creating this fest and to Helenarickman for the prompt.

Tuesday Nights

Hermione Granger loved Tuesday, it was her favourite day of the week. She came in to her job in the Department of Magical Cooperation an hour before everyone else and she got to leave an hour before the rest of the Ministry. That golden hour of silence allowed her to complete twice the amount of work as the rest of her day, when memos flew in and out and meetings were constantly being re-scheduled, often past the end of business hours. Except for Tuesdays; on Tuesdays, no matter what the inbox on her desk looked like, she locked her office door and left at exactly four o'clock.

To ensure that she was out of the Ministry building in a timely fashion, she took a nearly unused flight of stairs from her level to the atrium, then walked briskly along as though she was about some important Ministry business, and headed straight for one of the many floos. A neat pinch of sparkling powder and a whirl of green flames later and she landed safely in the sitting room of her small Staffordshire cottage.

She set her handbag on the chair next to the fireplace, removed her navy blue ministry work robes and hung them over the chair's straight back. Under the seat she placed her highly polished sensible black work flats. Hermione padded through the sitting room and down the hall to her bedroom. Inside she went straight to the top drawer of her bureau and pulled out a pastel green pair of lace knickers and matching brassiere. She laid these carefully on the white coverlet of her bed and walked through to the en suite bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a large tub, a shower stall with a rain showerhead as well as marble countertops, loo and sink. She ran steaming water into the tub and poured lavender oil into it. As she waited for the tub to fill she began undressing. Buttons came undone all down the front of and at the cuffs of her white starched shirt. She pulled the shirttails from her black pencil skirt as she unzipped it down the back. A quick shimmy and it was around her ankles, soon joined by her white bra, thong, and tights. A flick of her wrist sent the clothing flying into the appropriate baskets for washing set in an alcove of her bedroom.

Reaching up she deftly removed the pins that kept her curls bunned at the back of her head. She ran her fingers lightly through her hair, separating it and attempting to keep it from becoming too much of a crazed frizzy mess. She then piled her curls expertly on top of her head and charmed them to stay in place. The charm worked better than the pins in the heat of the tub.

Her next hour was spent soaking in warm, nearly too hot to sit in, water mixed with lavender oil to help her relax from the stress of work and prepare her mind for the coming evening. After she had soaked for an hour she rose from the tub, emptied it with a flick of her wand and dried her body with a soft towel. She walked back into the bedroom at sat at her dressing table. There a pot of lotion sat near the mirror she opened it and massaged it into every inch of skin she could reach before she dried completely. Next she let her curls down and worked her comb through them. They weren't damp just slightly frizzy from the heat but her deft fingers worked them quickly into a french braid down her back.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall and she was scurrying up and over to the bed, slipping her bra and knickers onto her soft and supple skin. Green was a good look on her. She walked softly from the bedroom to the fireplace dressed only in her lingerie. On the sofa across from the fireplace was her sheer white dressing gown. She put it on and grabbed some floo powder from the mantle. A second whirl of green flames and a whispered destination and she was away.

* * *

Severus Snape loathed working at the Ministry of Magic as head of their research and development labs, not because of where he worked, but on the principle of working for the government that had so royally fucked everyone in the second Dark War. He did enjoy the leeway his position gave him, the leeway to lurk in rarely used corners of the Ministry atrium and watch his beautiful Submissive rush straight past him and into the floo headed home She did this at precisely five minutes past four every Tuesday. And seeing the green flames die was his cue to stop lurking and go and prepare himself.

He prefered to apparate straight home and take a scalding hot shower. His black jeans were waiting on the trunk at the foot of his bed having been placed there that morning in preparation. After toweling himself dry and tying his hair back with a black ribbon, he slipped his jeans on and carefully did up the zip. He stood looking in the mirror and thought for a while about exactly which glamour he would use tonight.

After fifteen minutes of quiet contemplation he decided that this was the night he would go without a glamour. He had been her Dominant for over two years and it was about time she learned his true identity. If she did not like it then she could move on, he would assist her in finding a new Dominant. He was certain she would not care, that she would be relieved to know that someone she thought so highly of in her day to day life was the one she surrendered to every Tuesday night.

He grabbed his wand and made his way to the apparition point in his back garden. He apparated away and landed in a brightly lit hallway outside a drawing room with cushy armchairs and much conversation. Stepping through the door he walked straight to his usual armchair and was immediately given a cup of tea by a waiting house-elf. Resigned to wait until the appointed time he joined in the conversation around him until his wand vibrated alerting him to the presence of his Submissive within the club.

* * *

Hermione exited the floo and walked to a row of hooks in the far wall. She removed her dressing gown and exchanged it for her collar which was hanging on one of the hooks. She fastened it around her neck and felt the magic of it alerting her Master. She quickly took her position on the floor in the center of the room. It was unusual for her to be the only submissive in this room but tonight she was entirely alone so she sat back on her heels, knees spread. Her palms were up and resting on her thighs. Her head was bowed and her eyes closed. Hermione thought of nothing except breathing, slowly and steadily. She knew that her Master could come immediately or keep her waiting for however long suited him. 

Once he had left her waiting in the submissives’ chamber for hours. He did not even come to see her that night, just left her sitting there keeping her pose, breathing in and out, getting lost in the joy of such a simple submission until she felt her collar unclasp by magic and fall onto the floor between her parted thighs. It took all her strength to get up and replace her collar and go home without even seeing her Master that night. 

All those thoughts and memories flew through her mind as she sat in the submissive’s pose on the hard floor in the centre of the room. She breathed in and out, waiting, straining her ears to hear anything, another submissive entering from the floo, or the door opening and her Master’s measured footsteps coming to get her. 

Less than five minutes she had been waiting when the door opened and the scent of her Master reached her nose. She breathed deeply and tried to keep the smile from her face; she was supposed to be serene, relaxed, motionless when he came to her, but the scent of him brought her such joy it was often hard to keep the smile from her face. 

He stood behind her; she could feel the tops of his bare feet and the scratch of his denims on the back of her thighs. His hand reached down and pulled her braid so she was looking up at him, only she wasn’t looking as her eyes were still closed in submission.

“Look at me,” his voice was soft but commanding all the same. 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and could not believe the glamour he’d chosen for tonight. Her friend and colleague, not to mention her ex-professor stared back at her. “Hello, pet, we need to have a short discussion tonight before we play.” 

His fingers never left Hermione’s hair as he guided her to her feet and out of the room. She knew the doors to many of the rooms on this hall but Severus led her down a side passage and into a room with just a roaring fire and two squashy arm chairs. He pushed her into one and sat in the other. 

“What I have to say may come of some surprise to you Hermione, so for now you make speak freely.” He said all this while making sure the fire was warm enough to reach her and surround her with its heat. When he finished, he sat back and steepled his hands in front of his chest. Her eyes could not leave the familiar chest she knew so well to look at the face she knew equally well, for they did not belong on the same person in her mind. 

“Look at me pet, in the eyes. You will see that what I have to say is the truth.” He waited for her to look up at him and when she had he began speaking. “You and I have been playing together in this place for more than two years. I have always worn various glamours because I believed that it would be easier for us to maintain our day to day friendship if you did not know it was me with whom you shared these secrets of yourself. Today as I prepared to come here and wait for you I made a decision. One that will affect you as well as our relationship. I chose to come here today wearing no glamour, so you could see that I, Severus Snape, am your Master. It has been I who have taken you places you never thought you would go in search of your limits of submission. I wanted from this day forward for you to know that it was with me that you engage every Tuesday night.” He paused then, waiting, looking at her face and watching the emotions play. He knew every nuance of her body and her face, and he knew that he needed to allow her prodigious mind time to accept or reject that which he had revealed to her.

She licked her lips and took a breath, her mind was racing. Severus, her lunch companion and friend. She had lunch with him almost daily. Suddenly it dawned on her, he had lunch with her every Monday, Thursday, and Friday, not the day of or the day after her encounters with her Master. Perhaps this was his way of giving her space, so she did not feel his presence and come to know on her own that her friend and confidant was also her Master. She was not put off by this revelation, only surprised that he had crafted his plan and kept his identity from her for so long while maintaining his friendship with her. 

“Sir, why now, I mean why reveal yourself today of all days?” she asked this question and then waited breathlessly. He had told her she could speak freely but that did not mean she could dispense with respect.

“I chose today pet, Hermione, because today as I saw you rush past me down the stairs into the Atrium’s floo I realised that I wanted to have you as my own, on more than just every Tuesday. I want to be able to love your body and be with you as more than friends. That requires honesty and openness. I want to be your lover and your Master, my dear, precious Hermione. If you will let me.” He said all this in almost a whisper. He seemed to fear her rejection of him almost as much as Hermione was afraid he had told her his identity to drive her away.

“Oh Severus, I would love that! I have long wished to be more than friends with you, but was unable to bring up my Tuesday nights with my Master for fear that you would be disgusted or that I would have to chose between you. To know that you are one and the same fills my heart with joy.” Hermione sprang from her seat and fell to her knees between his, her hands rested on his thighs and her face was towards him. “Look inside my mind if you wish, see it all to be true.” Hermione offered him this knowing that if he doubted her at all he would look, but if he believed he would accept her words. 

“There is no need for that my darling Hermione, none at all. Your emotions are written clearly across your face, as plain to see as your nose or lips.” He grasped her hands and rose to his feet, bringing her with him. “Now, if you have no objections we will continue with tonight’s plan.”

Hermione looked at her feet and shook her head. She would continue being his submissive and he her Master and she was nearly trembling with excitement to know what this first encounter with the new knowledge in her heart would bring.

* * *

Severus took her by the arm and pulled her from the room. Once in the hallway he conjured a dark green silk blindfold and placed it over her eyes. He placed one hand on her upper arm and nearly dragged her down the hall. Once inside the room with dark wood paneling and lit by floating candles he brought her to the St. Andrew’s cross in the middle of the room. This was not the same as a Muggle’s wooden cross with only one side of the submissive’s body available to the Dominant. The magical version held the submissive in place with leather cuffs at the wrists and ankles suspended by magical ties to the ceiling, leaving the submissive in the position of a St. Andrew’s cross with none of the wooden beams getting in the way. 

Hermione was cuffed wrist and ankle into this magical version of the cross, her eyes still covered by the blindfold. She was breathing heavily, excited by the feeling of the leather and lace caressing her skin. Severus stooped down to double check the restraints on her ankles manually. He trusted the magic but the perfectionist in him made him always physically check that the restraints were not too tight. Once he was assured that the restraints would not hurt Hermione he walked away. 

He knew that if she was to submit properly she needed a few moments to gather herself and bring herself closer to subspace. He used this time to peruse the instruments of pleasure and pain that were assembled on the walls of the room. This room had many choices, canes and a bench for punishment, floggers, paddles, and various whips for giving pleasure or pain. 

A flick of his wrist and the lace knickers and bra left Hermione’s body and settled near the door. Her shocked intake of breath was his cue. He’d start with a feather. He walked to her with a feather in his hand and stroked it down her spine to the curve of her beautiful arse. Severus flicked it over the globes of her arse and tickled down her thighs to her sensitive knees. One at a time they buckled under the tickling sensation and soon he moved on, dragging the feather around her body to her navel and breasts. Once she was nearly breathless from trying to contain her laughter he stopped. 

He sent the feather back to the shelf it came from and summoned a flogger made of suede. “This will be the last time I speak before we go on to after care, pet, I am going to flog you until your pussy leaks and your nipples stand so erect they’re painful, then I will take you down from this cross and paddle your arse until you cannot sit tomorrow without remembering me, and finally I will lay you back and fuck your pussy until your voice is hoarse from screaming in pleasure. Tonight pet, and only tonight in this room, you may scream my name and not my title if you are so moved with no punishment for it. Nod once if you understand,” he waited and watched for her nod. “Do you remember your safewords pet?” he asked this every time they played and waited for her response. “Yes, Master, I remember, Hogwarts is my safeword.” Her voice was strong and confident, she had the same safe word for over two years and had never needed to use it. He was proud of this and so was she, the way he knew her responses and pushed her only as far as she was able to take. 

Severus moved around to Hermione’s back with the suede flogger, “Now we will begin.” those were the last words he said for more than half an hour. Severus brought the suede flogger down on her back and shoulders, moving down methodically to her round arse and muscled thighs. When he had worked over her entire back to a lovely pink he started to move around her body to the front, being sure to flog her sides and lower legs. He moved on to her breasts and inner thighs. Hermione’s breathing and moans were increasing. As her nipples and clit were brushed by the suede her arousal started to drip down her thighs. Eventually he was satisfied with the rosy hue of her skin, the clear signs of arousal dripping down her thighs, and her nipples more erect than his straining cock which was pressed against the zip of his jeans. 

After putting the flogger back in its proper place Severus returned to the centre of the room and ran his hands over his submissive’s arms and shoulders before releasing her wrists one at a time and massaging them and her shoulders as he let her arms down. Once her arms were released he eased her into his arms and with a flick of his wrist the leather cuffs on her ankles released and he picked her up and carried her to the corner of the room to the spanking bench. 

He sat down and continued rubbing her arms ensuring that blood was flowing through them, and when he was satisfied with her arms he moved on to her ankles and feet. He thoroughly rubbed all of her extremities to ensure that the blood flow was not obstructed. After some time just holding her in his lap he lay her over the spanking bench and summoned a bright red leather paddle. 

He stood to the right side of the bench and ran his hand over her arse and upper thighs, briefly touching the glistening folds of her pussy as it peaked out from between her thighs. Then he brought the paddle down on her arse, first on one side and then the other, her moans and gasps keeping her Master in tune with the amount of pleasure he was giving her, tempering it with just the right amount of pain. 

Severus did not spend long spanking his submissive as his own carnal needs were beginning to overwhelm him. He had told her that she could call out his own name, and that he would fuck her until she was hoarse from screaming out in pleasure. However, over the course of the session his mind had changed. He summoned a jar of salve from the stores of the club and rubbed it into his submissive’s red and sore arse. He rolled her over and gently prised the blindfold from Hermione’s eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being swept up into her Master’s arms. This was not in line with what he had promised he would do to her earlier, but he knew best and she trusted him. Although he had hidden his identity from her she knew in her heart that it was for the best. When they had started their relationship she was just barely accepting of herself and forming a friendship with Severus. She allowed herself to drift through her emotions and thoughts as her Master carried her through the halls of the club to one of the many aftercare suites where they usually talked some had some water and food and then she dressed and went on her way. 

“Open your eyes my pet.” Severus’s voice washed over her and she opened her eyes. “I want to make love to you pet, but I want to do it somewhere else, perhaps your home? I want this to be between Severus and Hermione, not Master and pet.” She nodded slightly and attempted to sit up. 

“I’ll return my collar to the submissive room, and floo home. You know where the apparition point is near my house Severus. I’ll see you soon.” Severus helped Hermione back into her lace panties and bra. Then pulled her down into a chair. “I can’t let you leave just yet Hermione, sit and have a sandwich and a glass of water, you know the rules before you are allowed to leave.” 

Hermione sat and ate the sandwich and drank the large glass of water set before her. She always did this, she wasn’t sure why sure why she had tried to leave. She knew the rules and perhaps she was just so excited about the idea of making love with Severus in her very own home.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Moans and grunts echoed in the room. Severus had his face buried in Hermione’s pussy, licking and sucking at her clit, his jeans lay discarded on the floor next to a pair of pale green knickers and a matching bra. 

Hermione pulled on Severus drawing his face up and kissing him fiercely. “Please, Severus, fuck me now,” Hermione panted. 

“With pleasure my dear,” he purred. Severus positioned himself between Hermione’s open thighs and thrust inside her. The feeling of coming home, of knowing that finally the witch he wanted more than anything, who understood him and submitted to him regularly, finally accepted him and desired him enough to give herself to him in the open light without the club bringing them together and the deceit of the glamour hiding his identity was more powerful than any aphrodisiac. 

He thrust into her and felt her nails dig into his biceps. She was wanton when allowed to be and since they were in her bed she was free to do as she pleased. His hips snapped and drove his thick cock into her soaking wet pussy, the need to join with her pushing him to drive deep and hard into her. Hermione’s moans and cries grew louder as she moved closer and closer to orgasm. 

Her head flew back and her eyes were wide open staring up as her pussy clenched on Severus’s cock. The feeling of her pussy pulsing and convulsing around him brought Severus to the edge and they orgasmed together. 

Severus rolled off Hermione and they laid sweaty and panting on her bed. “That was fantastic Severus!” Hermione said a few minutes later after catching her breath. “We must do this more, not just on Tuesday nights.” 

“Oh my dear, I would go to bed with you every single night.” 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SSHG Prompt Fest 2016  
> Prompt: #44 A little bit of leather, a little bit of lace


End file.
